Alyssa Steelfang I
Alyssa Steelfang is the second Steelfang vampire and the mother of ex-Archmage Raydin Steelfang, the False Goddess Sylarys Steelfang, the Wishmaster Gideon Steelfang and Sargon Steelfang. She is the wife of Sorin Steelfang. She is a powerful, nearly unknown sorceress, who lorded over the College of Winterhold as Archmage. She was also the Jarlessa of Winterhold. Early life Alyssa's birth was uncertain, except that she was quickly taken in to an experimental facility for experimentation. She was first given regular infusions of daedra blood, which massively boosted her affinity to Oblivion and the same granted her immense resistance to fire. When Alyssa was 10, her heart was replaced by a daedra heart, after rituals were performed on her. Her chest has no scar, though, as she healed perfectly after the incident. This change also meant Alyssa no longer needed to take regular infusions of daedric blood. It also granted her the ability to manipulate any form of fire. Alyssa escaped from the circle of mages that experimented on her by incinerating all of them with her newfound powers. She later lived as a homeless person, going from city to city and begging. Alyssa's incredible magical talents, though, caught the eye of an Archmage at the College of Winterhold, who gave her free lodging and food. She eventually became an official member. Alyssa was promoted to destruction teacher when she was only 16, given her incredible power over flames. Alyssa later became the Archmage as her mind grew more unstable and she began to perform forbidden experiments, due to the trauma of her childhood. The details are unclear, but the Archmage before her was killed in murky circumstances. Alyssa would later destroy the ruling clans of Winterhold and proclaim herself the Jarl. She personally hunted down and eradicated every last member of Kraldar's and Korir's families. After consolidating her power, Alyssa ruled Winterhold with an iron fist. Assassination was bound for her, and people tried. Alyssa fortunately escaped, thanks to her future husband. Later life Alyssa met and married the leader of the Shadow Watch, Sorin Steelfang, after he saved her life by thwarting an assassination attempt on her and a lengthy courtship. She was turned into the second Steelfang Vampire. They lived in relative comfort and happiness, Sorin's massive business ventures turning huge profit, so they never worried about income. Alyssa would assist Adawulf Sea-Born in replacing his heart with a heartstone. She was the one who talked Neloth into trying it again, and she used her incredible restoration powers to heal Adawulf when the operation was done, leaving no scar. Alyssa was trapped in Coldharbor, as she fled to Coldharbor to birth Raydin and Sylarys in a different timeline, so they would be ready to return to a life on Mundus earlier, under the unborn Raydin's instruction, since Raydin apparently knew he was important to the current and not future timeline. She was never heard from again. In her time with Sorin in Coldharbor, Alyssa had another son, Gideon, who was eventually bound in many separate dimensions to prevent him from invading Mundus. Also, Sargon was born a few years after Gideon. The births of the two children are not well known, though. Alyssa probably continues to roam Oblivion, not bound to any one plane. She hates binding to Mundus and rarely, if ever, returns from Oblivion to Mundus. It's later shown Alyssa in fact lives beyond the Aurbis, flying in only when she feels like it. Appearance and Personality Alyssa has shown herself to be a very cold and calculating individual, with a trace of sadism and insanity. She has been shown to conduct unethical experiments to further scientific and magical research and knowledge, with no care about ethics or morality. Alyssa proved herself to be a good mother, though, raising Raydin to not have his father's work oriented ethic and to care about the world around him. She also taught him all the values that made him a generally kind person and to never let his powers get the better of him. Alyssa has the blue eyes with slit pupils, very, very long white hair and fair, smooth skin. She has a good figure and stands at a height of 5' 8" Powers and Abilities Alyssa, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling her to overpower enemies easily in physical combat where brute force is concerned. She has great skill with swords and bare handed fighting. Alyssa, as with all Steelfangs, is capable of telepathic communication. She has a great skill with mental magic due to the nature of her powers, especially illusion creation and emotion shaping. Alyssa in fact was the creator of a whole new form of mental magic, which allowed one to use mental abilities to form deadly attacks, or read minds and such. She was one of the greatest mind mages alive during her prime. Alyssa has extreme energy projection capabilities, as with most of her family members. Her energy projection is bright yellowish orange, the same colour as flames. Alyssa has a certain love for using purely fire magic and the flames she produced could reach temperatures so great, the eye can no longer perceive their colour and they look black. Alyssa further can bend and control any form of flame, be it magical or natural. She was also immune to fire damage of any kind. Alyssa can further absorb flames, to heal herself. Flames produced by Alyssa burn so hot, they cannot be extinguished. If Alyssa takes fatal damage, she will disperse into flames and reform from the closest flames, so long as they are within one kilometer of her. The only way to kill her is to make sure there are no fires within one kilometer of Alyssa, something that is nearly impossible to do. Once a day, Alyssa can just rise from the dead like a pheonix, destroying everything around her in an explosion of flames. Alyssa can unlock her greater powers, the Flames of Illumination. by speaking the phrase "Let my light illuminate a path in this darkness". In this state, Alyssa's flames turn deep red, and no longer produce heat. Instead, these flames burn the soul of the targets directly, and cannot be put out no matter what happens. They cause considerable agony to people who are attacked with them, and are invariably fatal. The flames can burn for a total of 77 days without stopping. Alyssa's ocular powers let her create a healing rain across the lands, healing dimensional damage and refreshing the soul. This rain is the only thing that can put out her Flames of Illumination. Alyssa was a master of Vitakinesis and thus was a very powerful restoration mage. She could also tear life out of her opponents with no effort to refill her magicka pool. This was a side effect of her vampirism, which made her difficult to deal with by conventional means. Other powers that Alyssa possessed from her Steelfang bloodline are the fear vision of the Steelfang family, the ability to access Euphoria and possibly the ability to summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi. Alyssa never exhibited her Steelfang wings for flight. Alyssa can learn magic intuitively and she can master spells just by looking at one spellcasting event, due to her natural intelligence. She can even create magical replicates of any power that exists. Equipment Alyssa possessed the sword "Fireeater". The weapon could catch fire and fling flames at ranged enemies, or focus its flames into a crescent of superheated particles capable of melting ebony in miliseconds. Alyssa rarely used this sword, though, preferring her natural powers. Alyssa wears armor, for protection. She never wore robes, except when she was pregnant with her children. Alyssa's armor forms around her from fire and she can dispel or create it at will. Trivia *Alyssa was based slightly on the Planeswalker Chandra Naalar from Magic the Gathering, in terms of her powers. *Alyssa's wings are actually flaming constructs. *Alyssa was named for her creator's first female character. *Alyssa always used her bat form for flight. Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Daedra Category:Vampires Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Archmage Category:Mages Category:Jarls Category:College of Winterhold Category:Nobility